Finding Eden
by La Blue Evita
Summary: Serena and Mina were two cousins selling jam. Now theyve been dragged into a dark mysterious new world they never knew existed. Serena tries hard to hold on to her innosence, but with sexy vampires around it's gonna be hard. that summary sucked. but this
1. Enter Eden

I just finished watching Interview with a Vampire, and I had an urge to write a vampire story. This is my first try at it. I like it. I think you guys will like it to. If you like it please review. Yes, I know I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I will…soon. Anyways read and review. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, but we all know that right? So read on and I hope you like it. 

Out of the sweet darkness came the dreaded sun who's warmness he had long ago forgotten. The sharp blue eyes that had hours before been open and alert now grew heavy with sleep. The heavy red velvet curtains were pulled down and shut tight with thick velvet chords. Once more the room became dark. He smiled. To think he had once dreaded the coming of the night. He'd even feared the sweet darkness that now surrounded him. He slowly began to undress himself. When he was naked he held out his clothes in his hands. "Here." he said to the dark figure that lay in the shadows of his room. To any normal human being the figure in the dark would have remained unseen. But he was no normal human being. There could even be an argument made to whether he was human at all.

To him darkness was as bright as day. He saw clearly the young woman with her hands held out as she took his clothes from him. She folded them neatly and placed them in his armoire. He went over to his bed and pulled the black silk sheets back. His pale skin contrasted deeply with the black sheet that covered him. The woman stood waiting for his dismissal. The her long nail bit into her palms causing a painful sensation. 'What did this mean?' she thought. He had not yet dismissed her. Would he finally allow her to stay?

"Raye," he said suddenly causing her to jump. Her throat became dry. "Yes milord?" she said. Darien smiled to himself. He could hear her heart beat accelerate. Her voice told him everything he needed to know, but he would ask her anyway. "Tell me Raye what are you thinking?" he said. Without meaning to she'd dug her nails so deeply into her flesh she had caused blood trickle down her wrists. "I'm thinking whether or not you will invite me to your bed milord." she said. Darien looked at her through the bangs that hung in front of his eyes.

"Would you like to come to my bed Raye?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. "Yes." she rasped. Darien turned his eyes to the ceiling and said nothing more. Raye's fists began to tremble. "Milord-" she said but could not finish, because the tears began to flow. " Don't cry my love. I've always thought fondly of you. Don't ruin it." Darien said from the bed. "Your dismissed." he said. 

Outside of his doors Raye sank to the floor and cried. When would it be her turn? He excepted those others so readily, and yet she'd been by his side for so many years. Who loved him more than she did. Then she remembered. She cried for a while then stopped suddenly disgusted with herself. She felt the annoying stinging in her hand and looked down. There were small half moon shaped gashes in her palms. She watched with little to no interest as the open skin began to close and take back the blood that ran down her palms as if trying to escape. The wounds healed and all that was left was a faint redness.

"It's not nice to stare." she said still looking at her hands. At the very end of the long hall stepped out into the light of the candles along the wall a tall figure with flowing white hair that shown through the darkness. His hands were in his pockets and he stared with no emotion that would betray him at Raye sitting on the floor. "Those puffy red eyes are not becoming of you." he said coolly. "The mussed hair is a nice look though." He said showing no emotion on his beautiful face. Raye stood up and looked at Malachite. She snorted indignantly.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Raye said walking down the dark hall toward him. Malachite smiled. "Part of my duty is watching you love." he said knowing how much she hated when he called her that. "You make me sick." Raye said trying her best not to brush him as she went down the hall. "I supposed you know how he feels now." Malachite said referring to Darien. Raye cut have killed him. 'Damn him!' she thought he knew just were to hit her so it would hurt the most. Malachite looked out the corner of his eyes at her shadow illuminated by the candles on the wall.

"You know if you asked me nice enough I might not reject you." he said. Raye heard something in his voice that made her puzzled. She pushed the thought out of her head. " I don't sleep with trash." she said. Tossing her long inky black hair over her shoulder. Malachite smiled. He had made her mad again.

Serena pushed open the only window in the attic. She stuck her head out of the window and breathed in the fresh morning air. She picked A blossom from the cherry blossom tree that grew right out side her window. She stuck it in on of her buns. She then grabbed the glass of water she'd placed on the window sill and walked over to the second bed in her room. She dumped the water from the glass unto the occupant of the twin bed right next to her own. 

There was a sharp scream that shook her ear drums. Out of the bed jumped her cousin mina. Serena fell backwards on her bed holding her stomach as laughter threatened to cripple her. " Oh my God Serena I don't believe you! I said I was getting right up!" Mina said groggily becoming fully awake. Serena tried to calm herself but Mina's unruly hair that stuck straight up in the air didn't make it any easier. Finally after a couple more bursts of laughter she calmed herself. "I'm sorry Mina, but I tried to wake over ten times." Serena said. 

Mina looked at her grouchily. "I told you to just give me five more minutes!" Mina said sulkily. "I did give you five more minute, and five more minutes, and another five more minutes after that those five." Serena said stretching out on her bed. "Momma wants us to go sell jam in Juban today." Serena said plucking the blossom from her hair. She began to pluck the petals and toss them around the floor. " Are you serious! That's the rich side of town!" Mina said taking of her night clothes. Mina jerked her night gown over her head roughly and tossed it to the floor. She began to stretch. 

Serena glanced at Mina's breasts shrewdly. She looked away quickly when mina caught her staring. Mina crossed her arms across her chest and began to laugh. A deep blush heated her face. "You pervert!" she said jokingly. Now it was Serena's turn to blush. "It's not like that!" Serena said holding up her arms in embarrassment. "I know that baka." Mina said dropping her arms. "I'm rather quite proud of them." she said pushing out her chest proudly. Serena grew redder and looked down at her own chest. She was in modern terms at least two cups smaller than her cousin "I'm so jealous." Serena said pouting. " You have the perfect body." "Yes, I know." Mina said smugly as she put on her corset. 

"Would You lace this please Rena." she said over her shoulder. Serena cracked her knuckles "Gladly," she said. She pulled the laces tightly causing Mina to give a loud squeak. "Is that tight enough?" she said with a sinister grin. "It's perfect." Mina squeaked half gasped. Serena loosened the laces a bit. Then tied them. "Were you trying to break one of my ribs?" Mina said pretending to be mad. "Why what are you saying!?" Serena said with pretending to be offended. Mina was about to say something when she was cut off. "Minnnaa! Serennnnaaa! Hurry up you two!" "We're coming!" both girls yelled in unison. 

When they were both dressed the two cousins could have passed for twins. Both had blond hair with bright blue eyes. If you were the imaginative type you might say Serena's hair was the color of spun gold and Mina's the color of fine yellow wheat. Both girls had bright blue eye's that matched their bright personalities exactly.

In truth it is quite a rarity to find two beautiful creatures with personalities to match under the same roof that didn't envy each other. Mina however was more aware of her looks than Serena was. Mina's parents were long dead before her fifth birthday. Serena's father a poor teacher and her mother a jam maker had taken in their niece from the age of two. They had decided to raise the young girl with their own daughter who was the same age. Mina never had to know the unpleasantness of what it was like to be an orphan. She was their child now and they treated her no differently than they did Serena. Both girls shared the attic which had been turned into their room. It was there sanctuary which they had affection ally named Eden.

They weren't wealthy but they lived well. To help with the house expenses Serena and Mina sold the jams made by Ikkouko Serena's mother, which had become a favorite in there surrounding community. Today was a special day for the girls because they were going to Juban the richer side of town. Even as Serena stomped down the old beaten steps the lead up to the attic she became excited. She and Mina had only been to Juban 3 or 4 times for a trades her father had to done.

Her mother had promised to give each of them pocket change to by sweats. The best part was that she and Mina would be traveling there alone . It was about two miles walking distance from their home. They could stop to look at the different and new things that weren't available here in the country. "Mina." she said when they both reached the kitchen "We can go along that street- what is it called again?" She asked. Mina shrugged. "Well anyways you know that street were all the rich people live. That street with all the big houses. Maybe we can even go to that huge mansion on top of Yuri hill." Mina popped a slice of pickle into her mouth. She furrowed her brows. " You mean that one with all the trees and the huge gate?" she asked

"Yes, that's it. Isn't it beautiful?" Serena said dreamily. "Yes," Mina said. "Lita says Dar-Darien Chiba I think his name is lives there." Serena's eye grew wide. "You mean that mysterious play boy that everyone raves about?" Serena said with pink cheeks. "How does Lita know?" Serena asked. Mina grinned mischievously. "She claims her cousin went to an elaborate party that was held their a couple of weeks ago where there were the most handsome men and women all having one giant o-"

"Mina!" Ikkouko said. Mina jumped and turned around. She looked into her aunt's red face. Ikkouko set the two baskets of her best jams on the wooden table. "Honestly the things you girls talk about. It's scandalous!" she said. "Good morning mother." Serena said grabbing one of the baskets. "Good morning dear aunt!" Mina said giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

Ikkouko brushed the strands of hair that had fell into her face hair behind her ear. She was so tired. She had spent all night preparing those bottles of jam for sale. "Now I want you girl to be careful when you got into Juban. Don't talk to any strangers, and please don't except any gifts from any one. That place is not like the country where we know basically everyone. Whatever you do don't separate." 

Serena hugged her mother. "We'll be fine mother." "We should be back in a couple of hours okay." Ikkouko grabbed the two girls and hugged them. "OOh my babies are growing up!" she said dramatically. "Bye Mother." Mina said as she and Serena both grabbed a basket filled with jams. "Bye." Ikkouko said as she waved to them from the door. Tears flooded her eyes. They were both growing up so fast. At their age sixteen she was already married and pregnant with Serena. She hoped she could hold on to them for a bit longer.

Well that's the first chapter of the Finding Eden . I hope you like it. Please please go review. 


	2. love blossoms

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! J I hate writers block, but if I get stuck for ideas feel free to put in your two cents. Yes this is most definitely a U/M fic I think the characters U/D have different personalities than they did in my other stories. Darien is still dark and dangerous though J . I'm bringing the senshis into the story this time. May be not all I don't know yet. There is also a lot of talk about jam in this chapter. So be prepared! Naoko Takeuchi owns SM not me. I wish I did but I don't, so I'm giving her due credit. Well, on with the story. One more thing I'm not sure what century this is in. Let's just say it was a time long, long, long ago. Dresses, pants, shirts, and the traditional Japanese wear are worn by my characters.

"How much money did she give you?" Mina asked Serena. Serena tossed the small leather pouch in her basket to Mina. "10 yen," Serena said. Mina stopped walking, and took one of the jams out of the basket. Serena stopped to look at her cousin. "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Mina begin to unscrew the top to one of the strawberry jams. "Testing our product." Mina said digging her index into the thick jam before Serena could stop her. "Mina! We are supposed to be selling them, not eating them!" Serena yelled.

Mina stuck a big strawberry in her mouth. "I'll use my half of the money to buy back the jam." she said. Serena sighed heavily. Mina was why they always came up short when they brought back the money. Mina was a strawberry jam fiend. One time when they had both been eleven they had both eaten two jars out of her mothers pantry, and blamed it on the neighbors cat when the empty jars were discovered floating in the bottom of their well.

"Mina what if someone walks by and sees you eating jam out of a jar with your finger." Serena said. Mina sucked her finger loudly. "What are the chances of that happening baka. We're the only ones that take the back road to town anyways. We're-" Just then they heard the sound of horse hoofs behind them in the distance. Mina's eyes grew wide. "Help me get rid of this!" she said tossing the jar to Serena, as she began licking her fingers.

Serena smiled smugly and tossed the open jar back to Mina. She looked behind them at the carriage that was coming up quickly up the road. She squinted her eyes "Why look Mina, that looks allot like lord Andrew's carriage doesn't?" she said smiling. "What?!" Mina said as she began to wipe her hand down the side of her dress. Serena waited until the carriage was only a few feet away then she said, "You have jam all around your mouth. You better wipe it quickly before someone sees you. " 

She was enjoying the scene, as Mina franticly began to wipe her mouth and lick the remnants of the sticky jam from her face . Moments later the carriage that belonged to lord Andrew came to a halt just beside them. Serena leaned close to Mina "What are the odds of someone being on the back road with us today huh?" she whispered innocently. Mina looked at her menacingly.

She was just about to say something completely fowl, when the window to the carriage opened. Serena's and Mina's hearts both jumped. They both plastered flawless smiles on their faces. "Good morning" ladies said the driver who tipped his hat towards them. Serena and Mina curtsied. There was a loud crack that came from Serena's knees. She blushed fiercely. She had never been good at curtsying, and things like that. She bumped into Mina when she tried to right herself. She was just grateful that she hadn't fallen. 

Mina coughed with embarrassment, very aware of the gentleman who was watching them. "Where are you two ladies headed this fine morning?" Andrews deep voice said from inside the carriage. "We-" Serena and Mina said at the same time. Serena laughed nervously and spoke up. "We're headed to Juban milord. We're selling jam there today."

Serena cringed inwardly. Some how that sounded so stupid. "I see Mina has already helped herself to some." Andrew said with a smile. Mina looked puzzled until she saw the open jar of jam that lay in her basket. Her self esteem fell at least to pegs. "Would you ladies care for a ride? I'm headed to Juban myself." "Yes!" they said quickly. They both looked at each other in embarrassment. Andrew smiled at them and snapped his fingers. 

Immediately his driver jumped down to open the door for Serena and Mina. He handed them in. Serena was last to get in. Before the driver could close the door for her, she pulled it shut catching the hem of her dress outside the door. She pulled at it and it ripped loudly. Mina's eye twitched. Serena laughed nervously. Andrew only smiled. He cleared his throat and instructed the driver to drive on. Serena and Mina were both quite as they looked down at their hands which seemed to be very interesting just then. Serena could feel Andrew's eyes on her. She refused to look up. For the past ten years lord Andrew had been Mina and Serena's biggest crush, but most of all Mina's. His father was the landlord of their home so he frequently visited to collect the rent.

He was the leading man in all her fantasies. When she and Mina where together they gushed about all the different ways they would flirt with him, and make him blush for once. She bit her lip wishing she had the courage to say something smart and enchanting. 

"How much are they?" Serena jumped when she heard Andrew's voice. "What? Oh yes, well they're um..3 yen each. I'm not sure how much for the whole basket, but who would want the whole basket, I mean they are good enough for someone to want the whole basket, but for one it's-" "Ouch!" she shouted when she felt the hard toe of Mina's shoe kick her ankle.

She look at Andrew who seemed to be very interested in what she was saying. " They're three yen each." she said again. Andrew nodded his head. "I would like to buy the whole basket in fact." he said taking a roll of money out of his pocket. Serena's mouth dropped open. "You want to buy the whole basket? That's allot of jam-" "Serena he said he wanted the whole basket right? So give him the basket!" Mina interrupted. Serena blushed nervously. When ever she was around Andrew she became so nervous and rambled complete nonsense. Mina was no better, she clammed up and hardly said anything. At school Mina was the queen bee with all the boys, but with Andrew she never knew what to say. 

Serena handed the basket over to Andrew. She looked down at the jams rather than at him. "Thank you." Andrew said as he reached over to take the basket from her. Serena jumped when she felt his fingers come in contact with hers. He slipped the roll of money between her fingers. Andrew smiled knowingly when he saw the faint color that ran up Serena's neck. He slide his fingers down hers before taking the basket from her. Serena jerked her hands back quickly, and folded them in her lap. Mina kept quiet, but she had seen everything. Serena's heart was thundering in her chest. Had she just imagined that? Had she really just felt his fingers caress hers. She could feel her ears turning pink from the mere thought of Andrew caressing anything on her.

Andrew watched with great amusement as Serena's ears colored, and she fidgeted in her seat. He loved teasing them. It was obvious that they both liked him, and he loved to play around with them. Serena was the most fun, because she wore her expressions on her sleeve. He glanced over at Mina who was looking out of the window. Her profile was breath taking. Her long blond hair fell loosely around her cascading to her waist to form a puddle around her on the royal blue seat. She was the one he'd always wanted. He had loved her for the longest time. He'd first met her as a young boy reluctantly accompanying his father to collect rent. 

He saw her first standing barefoot in the door way of her house, hair flowing behind her like burning gold. Her blue eyes met his, and he hadn't known yet but he had fallen in love with her. He made frequent visits to their home hoping he would see her. Had it been any other girl he desired he would have already made his intentions known, but he was afraid he'd frighten her away. Non of them ever objected to him either, they were always more than willing to enter his bed or what ever the case might be.

He had seen her around the village with a legion of young men following her. She taunted them with tosses of her hair and fluttering lashes. She and Serena were all his grooms men in the stables talked about. With him she was so reserved and seemed to pay him no attention. He sometimes wondered if she like him at all. He would wait for her though, he had others on reserve ready for him, and if she took to long he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Suddenly as if the power of his gaze had drawn her eyes she looked in his direction. There eyes met for a moment, then she quickly turned to staring outside the window.

Andrew's heart began to beat a little faster. He loved the rush that she gave him. The pink color that flushed her cheeks had already betrayed her feelings. 'Look away now my love, but next time I won't let you' he thought to himself. Serena bit her lip continuously as she ran the scene with Andrew over again in her head. He had stared adoringly into her eyes. He had then slipped the money between her fingers. Yes! Yes! Then he ran his fingers seductively down hers. Hadn't he smiled to? She was sure he had.

"Serena are you hot?" Andrew said. "What!?" Serena said nearly biting her lip off. "You seem flustered." he said. He reached his cool hand out to touch her forehead. "Your face is all flushed." he said wiping away the damp hair from that had fallen into her face from her cheeks. Serena stared into Andrew's eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say if her life depended on it. Mina turned to look at Andrew and Serena. Her eyes widened. 'They' re only inches away from each other.' she thought. In reality they were two feet apart. Out of malfunctioning emotions (a.k.a jealousy) Mina stuck her head out the window and ordered the driver to stop.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop causing Andrew to fall back into hit seat. Mina smiled brightly. "Looks like we're already here." she said more to Serena the Andrew. Serena looked at Mina in a daze. Not waiting for the driver, Mina reached over her to open the carriage door. " Thank you very much lord Andrew for accommodating my cousin and I." Mina said pushing Serena outside. Before Mina could completely leave the carriage Andrew reached out and grabbed her hand. Mina swung around in surprise. 

Andrew held her gaze not allowing her to look away. Mina watched with wide eyes as Andrew bent to kiss her knuckles. Her knees went weak, and it took all she had to keep her from falling. His lips touched her flesh, send shivers up and down her spine when his tongue lightly grazed her. " It was a pleasure having two lovely young ladies accompanying me." he said holding on to her hand a bit longer than necessary. He let go of Mina's hand, and closed the door. "Drive on." he said, then he was gone.

Well that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Chapter three is when We meet the vamps! It should be very interesting to see how relationships change, develop, and form. 


	3. Forbidden Fruit

It's been a little while but I'm back! Thanxs to all the people who reviewed chapters one and two. You inspire me truly. Okay enough of that crap, Now I think Mina/Minako, and Andrew are going to pair up. I'm not sure yet, but we all know Darien and Serena are going to pair up at some point right? Well I don't want my story to be to predictable, but I'm a fan of Darien Serena stories myself, so their pairing is a must. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I have to say that because, if ever she were to read this story and see her characters being used I want her to know that I'm very very poor so please don't sue me, and I love your characters, that's why I'm using them. One more thing I would like to give a shout out to my kitty Cocoa. Hi Cocoa! Look your names on the net!

Serena's whole body was tingling. She was tingling in places she didn't know could tingle. Mina's whole body was numb, except for one part of her anatomy that was very much alive. Together they looked like two flushed statues standing by the road with their mouths open like fish. What brought Serena out of trance was the pungent smell of two day old fish. "I'll give you this fish for only two yen eh?" said the toothless women who held the fish under Serena's nose. 

She looked down at the poor decrepit fish hanging in the women's hands, and began to gag . "No thank you." she said covering her nose and backing away from the old women. The women frowned. "Whaaaat?!" "This is very good fish! Fresh from the sea just this morning!" she said putting it under her own nose to smell it. Her eye's twitched. "See." she said in a tight voice "very fresh." Serena bumped into Mina as she tried to escape the persistent woman.

Mina jumped when she felt someone bump into her. She turned see Serena covering her nose as an old women with one very depressing looking fish came toward them. She glanced at Mina and smiled showing two crooked teeth jammed into black gums on her top row. " What about you young lady hmmm? I'll give you a special price on this giant king fish. It's very fresh! Right out of the sea, just a few minutes ago eh?" Her eye's were like black marbles set into the deep wrinkles of her face, making her look small and fragile, but Mina could detect a slyness in the shiny dark orbs. Serena looked at the old woman. "I thought you said you caught the fish this morning?" Serena said with raised brows. The old women's eyes turned sharply towards her. "No, no! stupid girl! I said I've been fishing since this morning, and I just caught this prize winning-" she said looking at Mina "fish a few minutes ago."

A vain popped up in Serena's neck. "Why you old-" "Serena!" Mina said cutting her off. She turned to look at the old women who was unabashedly assessing Mina's clothes for any signs of wealth. " Sorry we have no money. See." Mina said showing the old women an empty money pouch she always carried just for situations like this. The old women's smile quickly faded. She made an annoyed sound with her mouth. "So why'd you waste my time for stupid girl?!" she said. Her eye's suddenly darted to the left and lit up when she spotted a wealthy gentleman walking past her stall. "Kind sir-" she said once again with her toothless smile returning. She pushed past Serena and Mina. "Can you believe that fat old pig! she called me stupid!" Mina said.

Serena only shook her head as she finally began to notice their surroundings. They were somewhere in town square. On both sides of the coble street there were vendors and children playing. Beside the smell of the rotten fish that still lingered, Serena could smell the blooms of the cherry blossoms that had just opened, and the tantalizing smell of fried foods cooking all around them. Since it was still early morning people were just starting to leave their houses for the days work. In a matter of minutes the street would be crowded with people.

Mina stopped to gaze in awe at their surroundings. She had never seen so many things going on all at once. A women on the corner was frying fresh tempura while her little daughter sold flowers. Mina tapped Serena on the shoulder when she spotted two Geishas walking gracefully down the street. At that exact moment a shower of cherry blossoms fell over them, making them look surreal. She gazed in awe at the brilliant colors of their kimonos. "Where do you want to start?" Serena whispered to Mina who was still staring at the beautiful women. "Over there by the fountain looks like a good place doesn't it?" Serena said pointing to the stone fountain of the water nymphs that sat right in the middle of the town square. 

Mina and Serena were quiet as they made their way to the fountain. The sounds of the street were blocked out by both of them. It wasn't an awkward silence, Mina was grateful because it gave her time to think. Instead of think of Andrew who she knew would just confuse and stress her out she thought instead of how stupid it was of her to waste almost all of her money on the jam when she spotted a man frying tempura and kushikatsu. Her stomach growled loudly making her cough to cover the sound. 

Serena was a little afraid. She looked to see if Mina was still next to her as they made their way to the fountain. Beneath the third water nymph she noticed a young man sitting down reading a book. She stared at him openly trying to get her full view of him before he caught her staring at him. He had long brown hair tied behind his head. It didn't escape her attention that he was very well dressed either. Was he a noble man? If he was why in the world was he sitting by a fountain and reading of all things. Before she could finish her next thought the man looked up from his book and straight at her. She looked away quickly, but not fast enough that she didn't notice how handsome he was and that his eyes were a warm amber brown.

Mina looked at the man sitting at the fountain. Was he staring at her? Of course he was! She winked at him. If he had seen her he made no notice of it. He turned back to reading his book. Instead of thinking of his brush off as a deliberate snub Mina shrugged and smiled slyly. He would be thinking about her she was sure of it. She made an impression on everyone. She sat the last remaining basket down on the edge of the fountain. "Mina! Andrew gave me 20 yen more than what he owed!" Serena said gripping Mina's arm tightly. Mina smiled brightly. "God, I love that man! This means we can by extra sweets and tempura and tonkatsu and-" "No this means father will have enough money to fix the roof and the fence." Serena said. Mina felt tears form in her eyes. "I hate being poor." she said. To add insult to injury she watched a little girl buy sliced pickles from a vendor. Pickles were her favorite! 

Serena rolled her eyes. She tucked the money into her sash and picked up a jar of jam out of the basket. "Here" she said tossing it to Mina "Work your magic." She picked up a jar for herself. She took a deep breath. "Fresh strawberry jam for sale! 100% percent home grow strawberry's the sweetest ripest strawberries ever!" she shouted. "Special price of only two yen a jar!". "Buy now before they're all gone! This is our last basket of this years prize winning jam!" Mina said. Serena looked out of the corner of her eyes at Mina. Prize winning? When had their jam ever won I prize?

Mina spotted a finely dressed man walking past them. "You sir." she said grabbing his sleeve. "How would you like to buy some of this award winning jam?" The man turned in annoyance until he saw Mina and Serena. He made an abrupt stop. Mina smiled slowly. "It's delicious," she said dropping her voice. "I've taste tested all of these myself." she said catching his eyes. 

The sunlight reflected off her baby blues and the man took sharp intake of breath. 'Got cha' Mina thought when she saw the man reach for his wallet with trembling fingers. "I'll-I'll take two-" he glanced at Serena who was looking at him "I mean four, I'll take four jars." 'Score one for me.' Mina thought. It was fun to practice her seduction on real man rather than school boys. "Only four?" she said with what could have almost been a pout. She placed her hand on the man's arm. She leaned closer so he could make direct contact with her piercing eyes. "How about two more for later? You won't regret it sir I promise you. In each jars is a little taste of heaven." "Six jars." the man said swallowing hard. 

"Six jars it is." Mina said reaching back into the basket. The man snapped his fingers, and a short man came forward to collect the six jars. Serena carefully placed each jar in his arms. The man stared at her adoringly. Between Mina and Serena alone ¼ of the jams were gone in less than 20minutes. Needless to say most of their costumers were men. Serena used her sweet charm to lure them to her while Mina used false advertisement and fluttering lashes which they found irresistible. 

Serena wiped sweat from her brow. "Well we have two jars left." Serena looked up the lane to were the street grew quieter, and large houses could be seen in the distance. "Yuri hill of course!" Mina said reading her mind. Serena smiled "Just what I was thinking." she said. 

Raye was standing in the middle of the dark foyer with her arms wrapped around herself. She was trying to get acquainted with her new surroundings. This house was still so new to her. It was roughly the same size as their mansion In Kobe. Darien had suddenly decided to move them to Juban saying that it was better for business. She hadn't really minded because their was nothing to connect her to their old home anyways. The only thing she missed was the garden Darien had had built for her. She wrapped her arms around her self tightly. He'd told her he would build her a bigger better one here at their new home.

When he showed interest in anything that interested her she became ecstatic. It showed that he really did care for her. She closed her eyes and remembered how happy she was when he had let her lay her head on his chest and rest. His fingers hand lightly stroked her hair and at one point he had even kissed her forehead. Malachite who had sat across from them had looked at her with pure hatred. Darien had stared at him with a hidden smile and continued to stroke her long hair.

Raye's eyes popped open. She could feel his presence. The hairs on her back were all on end. She turned around quickly. He was there right behind her. She took a quick step back. He smiled showing straight white teeth and sharply pointed canines. "I see you have a six sense for my presence." he said. "It's called nausea." Raye said in disgust. Malachite laughed lightly. She became alarmed. Her eyes went immediately to his hands, which were tucked into the pocket of his pants.

"I've come to make up." he said suddenly becoming completely serious. His face took on a no nonsense crazed look. It reminded her of a murderers calm face just before he made his strike. Despite all this it was still a beautiful face carved out of flawless marble. 

Raye's hand went to the small knife she kept in the pocket of her dress. "Come here my-" Malachite was cut off by the sharp wrapping of knuckles against the wall. He looked at Raye then he turned around.

"What is it?" he said in assort of sing song voice. The young maid blushed underneath his intense eyes. "Um milord there are two young ladies at the door selling jam." she said in a small soft voice. "Jam?" he said . "Yes milord. They refuse to leave until they have spoken to the owner or owners of the house." "Do they really now?" Malachite said in amusement. He walked forward and picked up the young maid's hand. She gasped. "Thank you Molly" he said and kissed her hand. 

"Maybe they could stay for dinner eh Raye?" Malachite said still staring into Molly's eyes. Raye's brow drew together as the realization of it hit her. "Molly tell them to go away or I'll have them forcefully removed!" she said. Malachite's eyes grew lazy as he stroked Molly's hand "Nonsense. Tell them to come right in." Malachite said. "Y- Yes milord." Molly said and turned to go and deliver the message. " Why are you against them coming in? Don't you want to show of our beautiful home love?" he said. "It really would be nice to have to fresh young bloods for lunch wouldn't it" he said with a breathtakingly beautiful smile. 

Malachite said as he went past Raye to the desk near the window which curtains were drawn tight. He switched on the lamp on lit a match and lit two lamps. The room became flooded with light. "This is much better. Now I can see your beautiful face love." Raye balled up her fists. "Damn you I told you never to call me that!" she shouted. She picked up a small vase near her and tossed it at him. He caught it with a swoop of his hand and gently placed it on the desk. "Your aim needs improvement love." he said dryly. 

Serena and Mina walked side by side as the young maid lead them through the dark halls. She and Mina cast glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Did you see all that furniture they had?" she whispered. " Yeah they must be very very rich." Serena whispered. "I've counted twenty one windows and about eleven doors and we're only on the first floor!" Mina blushed. "We're not so poor that you have to count their windows and doors." Mina whispered. 

"Right in here." the maid said motioning for them to enter a room bright with light. 

Serena stepped in first with the basket hanging on her arm. She couldn't stop staring at the elegant things in the room. Then her eyes caught sight of the two figures in the room. Her breathe hitched in her throat. She had never seen two more beautiful people in all her life. She turned briefly to Mina who stood close behind her. Her attention turned back again to the two unusual people in the room. The man sitting behind the desk was striking.

He had unusually white hair that Serena thought was gray at first. It cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. From what Serena could see he was wearing all white which was unusual thing to see, because anyone who worked could never afford to wear white. Then she remembered these people were rich, they had people working for them. The girl reminded her of a porcelain doll she'd seen once in a toy store. Her skin was very pale and smooth. She had a china doll face and didn't seem to be much older than she or Mina. Her hair was long and inky black. 

Serena stared at it in amazement she had never seen hair so black and beautiful. It was baby fine and matched perfectly with her violet eyes. She wore a beautiful red dress that showed off her shapely figure. Her white arms were hugged across her waist. Her eyes were blank and her small red mouth showed no hint of a smile. Serena suddenly felt self conscious of her own common day dress, and her sun tanned arms. 

Mina throat went dry and she felt warm all over. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life. She tore her eyes away to look at the other person in the room. The girls eyes turned to look at her. She looked her up and down sighed and looked away. Mina furrowed her brows. 'What's her problem' she thought. 

Malachite assessed the two young women from behind his desk. Where had they come from and why had they not come to visit before? Then he remembered they were the common folk. He then noticed there coarsely made clothes and tanned faces. Still he had seen great beauties and they were in the top twenty. 

He liked beautiful things, and when he began to love them he took them away. "So which one of you was it who refused to leave without selling this jam." he said motioning to the basket. Mina took a step up. "We only had two jars left milord and we thought it would be a good idea our home made jam to be introduced to a new community." she said. "They're highly sought after in our community. My mother makes them from fresh strawberries. We use the ripest in the whole country side." Serena added. 

"We don't eat jam and he hates it." Raye said coldly. Malachite smiled and pushed back from the desk. "My sister is such a comedian. I love sweet things." he said looking at Mina. Mina couldn't stop the blush that flooded her cheeks. " May I ask the name of you to beautiful ladies?" he said inching closer to Raye. Raye looked at him out he corner of her eyes.

Serena shifted underneath his intense gaze. The flood gates opened and she couldn't stop them. " My name is Serena this is my cousin Mina" Serena said just as Mina was about to tell them her name. " I mean they call me bunny, they being some people at school because of my hair not because I act like a bunny or anything just because-" "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Malachite interrupted. "I'm sure they have some place to be. Don't you?" Raye said turning to them. " Yes we really must be going." Mina said. 

Malachite looked at Raye and smiled. "I'm sure you ladies have come along way, so why don't one of you tell me where you live and I'll have one of my coach men take you home." "I'm sure they would much rather walk." Raye said turning to Malachite. She turned back around when she saw a smile spread across his face. "And this is my sister Raye." he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Mina looked at the young girl who looked about sixteen there was no resemblance. The girl's eyes widened with rage. Her mouth was clamped shut. Mina could see the muscles working in her jaw. Serena saw the same reaction. She and Mina exchanged looks. "Don't you think I should get Moshe to drive them home Raye?" he asked leaning close to her ear. Raye was breathing hard "Yes," she said through clenched teeth. "Good girl." Malachite said leaning down closer. Serena and Mina watched in amazement as Malachite closed his eyes and planted heartbreakingly sweet kiss on Raye's cheek. The same thought ran through both their minds. 'What the hell kind of brother and sister were they?' 

Raye's fists were clenched so tight all the blood drained out of them. Malachite released Raye's shoulders and walked towards Mina and Serena. He stopped inches away from them. From his other hand he pulled out a small brass bell. He rung it three times. In less then a minute a man came into the room. "Yes milord?" the tall blond said. "Take these to ladies home Moshe and pay them for their jam." he said. He carefully pulled the basket from Serena's arm. He then picked up both their hands. They jumped when they felt how cold it was. "I'll be seeing you two ladies again." he said then lightly kissed both their hands, sending shivers up their arms.

"Show them the way out Moshe." Malachite said. "Yes milord." Moshe said and lead Serena and Mina down the hall. Malachite turned around to look at Raye who was standing completely still. "I have plans for those two." he said. Raye didn't respond she only stared at him, her chest heaving with anger. "What's the matter. Cat got your tongue?" he said. Raye moved to fast for him to see. He saw the blade early enough and managed to dodge the full force of it. The blade sliced his right cheek spraying blood on the carpet. 

Raye moved fast trying to swing back to get his throat, but Malachite had caught on. "Don't you ever ever in this life or the next touch me again!" she shouted. Malachite dodged two more of her blows. "You little bitch!" he said moving fast behind her. He grabbed her hair. Raye screamed as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back so her neck strained painfully. Raye used her knife to cut his wrist. He let go and she shoved him back against the window. She looked at him trying to push himself from against the curtains. If she didn't do something now he would kill her. What had she done? She saw the chord at same time he did. Before he could reach her she pulled the chord to let in the sunlight.

Yessss! I'm finally finished chapter three I hope every one likes it. Sorry for the cliff hanger you just have to wait for chapter four. Is he dead or isn't he hmmm interesting. Now please go review. 


End file.
